


[Filk] All Hail The Brain(cell)

by Ceewelsh, Elle_dubs (avril_o), GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Jet_pods (Jetainia), oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Voiceteam - Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: 13 the Musical - Freeform, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: "All Hail The Brain" from 13 the Musical but about Voiceteam, specifically, Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Filk] All Hail The Brain(cell)

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:22



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GKMVD6PQBD1oylePtKS-VmEXgGEQMBND/view?usp=sharing)
  * WAV and other formats on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/all-hail-the-braincell)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)
  * **Featuring:**
    * Ceewelsh
    * Elle_dubs
    * Ravin
    * klb
    * TheLordOfLaMancha
    * oakleaf
    * GodofLaundryBaskets
    * Jetainia
  * **Editing & Cover Art by:**
    * Jetainia



### Lyrics

Brain’s gonna do it, Brain’s gonna do it

Voiceteam’s here, the Brain’s gonna do it

Voiceteam’s here, we unleash the chaos

And the Brain’s gonna be set loose!

Gonna make all the chaos!  
Voiceteam’s here, chaos time!

Voiceteam’s here, Voiceteam’s here

Brain’s gonna do it, Brain’s gonna do it!

We have a plan

We have a plan

Possibly, we think we have a plan

It sounds absolutely nuts, it’ll take a lot of guts

But when it all comes through, they’ll say

All hail the brain!

They do what no mere mortal can

They’re the team, Team Braincell

All hail the brain!

They did what no one else could do

Made chaos, so perfectly

And all we have to do is

Wait till Mods go to sleep

Then find lots of songs with the words I Am

Take the words, save them all

Then find Vin Diesel saying the line I Am Groot

The take the word Groot in the video we found and downloaded

Splice the tracks, export it all, make the post, share the curse

What could go wrong?

Brain’s gonna do it

Brain’s gonna do it

Voiceteam’s here

Brain’s gonna do it

Voiceteam’s here

Unleash the chaos

Brain’s gonna sing a filk on Discord

Craig will join and record everyone

And the Brain’s gonna sing a filk!

We have a plan

A better plan

Actually an almost perfect plan

It’ll take a lot of work, it’s shanty singing time

But when it all comes through, they’ll say

All hail the brain

Give that One Braincell a hand

Aren’t they grand, aren’t they great?

And all we have to do is

Find a time that works for us all

Go into Braincell audio

Lag doesn’t exist in this world

Ping everyone who said they would sing

Call in Craig, start recording

Use our will to stop the lagging

What could go wrong?

Hey Braincell, do you have any new to you fandoms?

Fandoms?

For Pitch n’ Pod!

Fandoms? Fandoms!

Friends, we have major news!

We have a plan

We have a plan

To not!fic a new fandom into life

We’ve one more step though, so stay calm

We need to go talk to the Mods

And it’ll all come true

Because

No one says no to Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell

Take it from me, it’s a sure guarantee of success

Listen, we’re not making fun of your great challenges

But you hold the power to bring Water fandom to life

So talk to the Mods, and get them to approve, the fandom we’ve made for Pitch

Mods get creations, we get more points, and there’s a new fandom, so who would complain?

Except for you because you’re not a Braincell 

but no one says no to Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell

Who could refuse when we make so much chaos and say please?

Use all the tricks that we learned in Weeks 1 and 2

We don’t need to lay it on thick with a reason

Cause no one says no to the team of chaotic chill!

We can do this?

Sure we can!

La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Dear Mods, we hate to bother you but we were thinking of a Pitch n’ Pod…

La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

We had an idea that is on brand for us, and we just want to make sure…

La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

We could always do it for FIRST but that’s not as many points…

La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And you know, we’ve always belonged to the Water fandom

Out of the blue

A thought comes to us

Like Water crashing over our heads

And after the stress

The Mods say

Yes!

Yes!

We’re all set for recording

So who could complain?

Except for you because you’re not a Braincell and you wish you were

It’s true!

But no one says no to Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell

Ask for a Reylo fic, created with really weird science

Nothing’s too hard and no quest inexplicable

Long as you’re sure you’re holding the braincell

No one says no to Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell

All hail the Brain

All hail the Brain!

I never thought we’d go this far

This is great, Water fandom!

Water fandom!

All hail the Brain

We did what no one else could do

Tell us who could complain?

All hail the brain

All hail the brain!

All hail the brain!

All hail the brain  
All hail the brain!


End file.
